Nothing was the Same
by MaiXii
Summary: 'And he probably knew that if he let her with him, she'd try to change him. But its for the best. She never wanted him to feel like that, and she hates seeing him like that. Why couldn't he see that' 'Despite who he dated, or who she dated, she always told him she loved and cared for him. Much more than he knew. And he knew it.'
1. Tuscan Leather

**-Tuscan Leather-**

He grabs the dark shades from the shelf. He made it. Finally. He made it past all the drama, hate, drugs, and niggas trying to bring him down.

He grabs the dark shades from the shelf. He made it. Finally. He made it past all the drama, hate, drugs, and niggas trying to bring him down. smirks and slipped on the black and red jordans. He had everything he had ever wanted. Fuck all the people who pretended they gave a fuck. Fuck all the thirsty females; all the annoying rappers who were like him during the struggle, trying to collab and make a come up.

Just him and his day one niggas. They all made it. And once its done and the hype quiets down a little, she'd be able to be with him, to "make it" too. He'll show her everything.

But he wasn't thinking about her. He just made it. Its time for a celebration, a party or something.

He made it. He just dropped his first album and it was a success. People like his work, they showed him that during his mixtape days. He had a certain buzz to him, and it wasn't just a normal 'oh he's tight', it was different. He was special. And he's known that since he was young, and now everyone knows it too. Finally.

No one had to tell him that he wouldnt make it anymore. No more negativity. No more of anything.

No more Granddad telling him he should focus on school more, no more Huey calling him idiotic for believing that he could ever be famous. None of that. And no more of her mouth telling him that he should come to school more and learn, just in case he needed something to fall back on.

What type of bullshit is that.


	2. Furthest Thing

**-Furthest Thing-**

He grabs the joint again. He hasn't talked to her, but he thought about her.

He exhaled and another girl hands him a drink with a smile. He gives her a small smile back, but not the smile he'd give her, but the 'I want to see you in my bed later' smile. And she understood. She was totally taking this opportunity, only because of his status. If he was any other nigga, she would've been disgusted.

And he doesn't mind. He proud he's that nigga now. He could probably get any girl. I mean he's THAT nigga now. No one else would ever be able to tell him that he wasn't.

One of his songs is put on in tbe background and he gulps the rest of his drink. Even though he didn't really like hearing his own songs, it made him feel better about himself, and he looks at the girl he 'pursued'. She was flirtin with some other nigga, and he scoffs, grabbing a bottle of tequila. Never mind fucking her. She would fuck the whole team.

They worshipped him, and it felt so damn great. He knew it would be like this, or well he hoped. He prayed and prayed and prayed that he'd get money, bitches and cars. Thats all he really ever wanted, aside from her. But again, he wasn't thinking about her. I don't think he ever is, honestly.

How did he, a small town nigga, could become a worldwide icon.


	3. Started From the Bottom

**-Started From the Bottom-**

He remembered those days where he didnt have shit.

He worked hard for what the fuck he has and cut anyone who didnt think he'd make it out. He took classes in community college, wrote lyrics, rapped, and worked. He didnt have time for bullshit.

He didn't have time for fake ass niggas. If you didn't believe from the jump, well, now you do.

He grew up quick. He knew he was gonna be the best since he was 10, and he was right.

He wrote quick raps in class ever since elementary, and recited them at recess, then during break, then in class.

It was determination, this dedication, that got him and his niggas here

Shit, he even helped his haters. He doesn't know how but he did.

He helped his family, despite how he felt about them, he still loved them, and he knew they still loved him.

As long as he made it work. And he did.

He had to. If not, he would've let himself down. And her. So he had to. He had to be the greatest.

He wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye if he didn't. He talked so much about greatness, and no one would believe him. Thats why he worked hard. To show everyone that he could do it, and if he failed, everyone would tell him what he should've done instead of pursuing his drean


End file.
